This invention relates to brushes and more particularly to handpieces combining dental floss with the bristles of a brush such as toothbrushes, scrub brushes and the like.
Over the years, many different types of brushes have been designed with some brushes dispensing paste or other viscous substances into the region of the bristles from a container which may form the handle of the brush.
While it is known to provide toothbrushes having cleaning material containing handles for dispensing solutions to the region of the bristles of the brush, such prior art designs have not disclosed a bristle and floss brush combination providing dual purpose cleaning functions.